Um Bilhetinho e Uma Mentirinha
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Harry encontra um pedaço de papel que faz Hermione contar uma leve mentira aos amigos. TRADUÇÃO da fic de Nicholasluvr!


_**Essa Fic não me pertence! É uma tradução de **__**A Little Note and a Little White Lie, por**_** nicholasluvr.**

_Disclaimer: Triste, mas nenhum dos personagens me pertence… acreditem, se assim fosse, os livros teriam sido beeeeem diferentes!_

**Um Bilhetinho e Uma Mentirinha**

O loiro entrou na sala de poções com um olhar triunfante. Ele não recebeu uma detenção do seu padrinho, embora a garota que entrou com ele tenha recebido. Com raiva, ela sentou, evitando o olhar do seu parceiro de poções. Depois de terminar a poção, em tempo recorde, ela voltou emburrada para seu lugar. Tirou um livro de Poções Avançadas da bolsa e começou a ler.

Cinco minutos depois ela foi cutucada pelo garoto. Ela olhou com raiva pra ele e ele retribuiu com um adorável sorriso. O olhar dela pareceu brilhar mais ainda de raiva. Com um sorriso ainda maior, ele colocou um pedaço de papel sobre o livro dela.

_Hermione, você tá __brava__?_

_Claro que eu estou, seu idiota! _Ela escreveu e passou de volta pra ele. Eles continuaram passando o pedaço de papel até o final da aula, quando os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes, determinados a não comentar o conteúdo daquele papel novamente.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry Potter voltou a sala de poções para pegar um livro que ele havia esquecido. Enquanto o pegava, ele notou um bilhete no chão, bem debaixo da mesa que Hermione dividia com Malfoy. Ele o pegou, curioso para saber o conteúdo, e ficou chocado com o que leu.

_Hermione, você tá brava?_

_Claro que eu estou, seu idiota!_

_Mas por quê?_

_Não devia ter acontecido!_

_E eu repito: mas por quê?_

_Draco, deixa pra lá. Não devia ter acontecido!_

_Ah, tudo bem, se é assim que você quer! Sem mais pequenos "mimos" pra você!_

_Não vai acontecer novamente! Foi maravilhoso, você foi maravilhoso, mas não foi certo. Não da forma como você fez! Deixa pra lá..._

_Eu fui maravilhoso??_

_Ah, sim. A forma como você fez, tão mal intencionado... bom, foi incrível, mas não deveria ter acontecido!_

_Por que não?_

_Eu não vou repetir tudo de novo. Da próxima vez que você sentir vontade de repetir isso é só me dizer. Eu provavelmente direi não e você __vai__ respeitar!_

_Tá certo, se é assim que você prefere!_

Os olhos verde esmeralda de Harry se arregalaram sob os óculos. Correndo da sala de poções, ele foi até a Torre da Grifinória procurar seu melhor amigo.

Ronald Weasley estava dormindo serenamente quando Harry irrompeu pelo dormitório e o acordou.

"Ron! Ron! Acorda!" Harry sussurrou o mais alto que podia.

Ron se levantou da cama, a cara amassada e um pouco de baba escorrendo de sua boca.

"Haaaaarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??" Essa foi a resposta incoerente do garoto.

"Ron, você tem que ler isso!" Harry empurrou o pedaço de papel na mão do amigo. Enquanto Ron lia, seus olhos foram se arregalando da mesma forma que os de Harry.

"M-m-mas i-i-isso é a-a-a Her-hermione! Ela não faria...!" ele gaguejou.

"Aparentemente, ela fez."

"M-m-mas logo com o M-malfoy, de tan-tanta ge-gente por ai!

"Acredite: eu fiquei tão chocado quanto você!" a esse ponto, Ron já estava vestido e se encaminhando para a porta, "Ron! Pra onde você ta indo?"

"Eu vou perguntar a Hermione o que significa _isso_! Ele apontou para o bilhete em suas mãos, "Você vem ou não?"

Cinco minutos depois, uma série de batidas despertou Hermione do trance em que ela se encontrava enquanto lia um livro.

Hermione se levantou de sua cama e correu pelas escadas do dormitório dos monitores chefe. Ela abriu o quadro e deu de cara com dois Grifinórios muito zangados.

"O quê?" Ela rosnou, com raiva por ter sido interrompida pelos dois cabeças ocas.

"Explique-se!" Ron enfiou o pedaço de papel debaixo do nariz dela. Hermione olhou e começou a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Harry quase rugiu. Hermione ainda estava rindo quando começou a responder.

"Eu estava com raiva do Malfoy por pegar um dos meus queridos livros. Ele pegou sem minha permissão!" Hermione respondeu, finalmente se acalmando.

Naquele exato momento, Draco descia as escadas, segurando um livro que parecia quase novo. As páginas amareladas eram a única evidência de que o objeto não era tão novo assim.

"Eu ouvi vocês gritando e resolvi descer para provar," Draco falou num tom de voz preguiçoso.

"Nós não estávamos gritando!" Harry se defendeu, seurosto começando a ficar avermelhado.

_Embaraçado por ele e o Weasley terem 'invadido' o dormitório dos monitores sem motivo, sem dúvida._ Draco pensou e sorriu por dentro.

"Vocês gritaram sim. Agora, o que diabos vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Eu gostaria de voltar a dormir, se vocês não se importam."

"Eles já estavam de saída, Draco." Hermione respondeu pelos garotos. Lançando um olhar de raiva em direção aos dois, os fazendo empalidecer e se afastarem em direção a porta.

"Ótimo!" a voz do loiro indiferente enquanto ele se virava e voltava ao seu quarto.

Hermione pegou os dois garotos pelo colarinho e os puxou para fora do dormitório, fingindo não ouvir eles protestando que o podiam fazer sem ajuda. Após enxotá-los com sucesso, ela subiu as escadas e deslizou por entre os lençóis de seda da sua cama.

Um braço musculoso deslizou por sua cintura, a aproximando do corpo do dono do referido braço.

"Então... você realmente não gostou de transar no armário de vassouras antes da aula?" a voz tão famílias sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Eu não vou discutir sobre isso novamente, Draco," ela replicou com um sorriso e um beijo enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços do loiro.

**A/N:** E então? Boa? Ruim? Leiam e comentem, por favor!!

**Nota da Tradutora:** Aew, mais uma o/ Eu li essa fic e adorei, achei simples, mas bacana ;D

Tava com ela a um tempo já, mas tava esperando a autora me responder se eu podia postar! Ela quer ver as reviews e eu vou traduzir p/ ela. Então comentem!!

Obrigada e beijinhos!! ;


End file.
